Lazarus
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: A veces, solo necesitas aferrarte a las personas, sin preocuparte realmente si todo lo que dicen es verdad o no.


Buenas! este es un One-shot que pariticia en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked". La cancion es Broken de Lifehouse

Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y este fanfic utiliza los personajes de la serie Sherlock de la BBC. No gano nada con esto.

Mi beta es Lizie CoBlack quien es tan adorable que me ayudo a corregirlo y decidir el final a la 1:30 am c: gracias Liz

Aclaracion antes de comenzar: _Sherlock Mycroft_

Bien, comencemos:

* * *

_Lazarus _

De un momento al otro, sentiste el peso sobre tus hombros. No del mundo, no de la vida de miles, sentiste el peso de la vida de tu hermano sobre tus hombros. Y allí en la soledad de tu oficina te diste cuenta de la inevitable verdad.

_Lazarus is go._

Eso era más importante que el resto de cosas. A partir de este punto, no había vuelta atrás, tu hermano correría detrás de la red de Moriarty y la desmantelaría, 5 meses había dicho él, pero lo supiste al primer informe de inteligencia, tu hermano podía ser la mente más brillante del siglo 21, pero la red de Moriarty redefinía el concepto de globalización. Calculaste dos años, y aun tenías margen de error.

Y aun así, él podía no regresar.

La noticia no tardó en hacerse presente, los medios de comunicación cubrían por completo el suicidio del falso genio. Hablando de cómo la culpa y el resentimiento lo habían consumido, hablando de cómo su gran farsa lo había orillado a lanzarse desde San Bartolomé. Sherlock estaría complacido de sus resultados.

Te encargaste por supuesto de cubrir la noticia, de evitar que la Sra. Hudson y John se vieran implicados en cualquier cosa, solo permitiste dejar en claro que tu hermano había muerto y que John Watson lo sabía, que él lloraba su muerte, que estaba destrozado. Todo saliendo perfectamente como el plan lo indicaba; Te encerraste en tu oficina, pidiéndole a Anthea que nadie te molestara.

_Listo._

Miraste tu celular unos segundos antes de responder, para luego levantar la vista a tu computadora y localizar a tu hermano, estaba en el departamento de Molly Hopper.

_ El auto pasará en unos instantes. _

Por supuesto no esperabas recibir respuesta, pero la tuviste.

_¿Cuidarás de ellos?_

Miraste tu celular largos segundos, hace algunos años, Sherlock habría brincado de alegría, bailado de emoción y gritado alocadamente por una misión así, él estaría encantado de destruir una red tan complicada "_Interesante_" la habría llamado.

_Cuidaré de John, hermano mío._

Pero John Watson había llegado y había marcado esa importante diferencia. Escuchaste los golpes en tu puerta y alzaste la vista. Tu hermano estuviera muerto o no, no significaba que el mundo dejaría de girar, no significaba que Inglaterra detendría operaciones.

Anthea entró inclinando la cabeza, diciéndote que alguien exigía verte justo ahora, si fuera algún asunto nacional, ella llegaría con un folder, no con una persona. Pero lo dejaste pasar.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Uno de los blancos de Moriarty, estaba parado delante de tu escritorio mirándote directamente, parecía como un condenado a la orca delante de su verdugo.

—¿Inspector? —El hombre cuadró sus hombros y aguantó la respiración antes de dar otro paso hacia ti, estaba dispuesto a que lo enjuiciaras.

—Lamento tu perdida, Mycroft—asentiste al mismo momento de sentir la vibración del celular en tu mano, lo guardaste por inercia.

—Creo que la mayoría de las personas, pensarían que debería dirigir sus condolencias al Doctor Watson —él asintió —él sería el más necesitado, pero agradezco su interés—pero aun así, el mantuvo su vista fija en ti. —¿Gusta sentarse Inspector? —El hombre negó, pero no apartó la vista.

—Tú eras su hermano, tú lo amabas—asentiste pidiéndole con la mirada que se sentara.

—Usted también lo amaba, Inspector —se rió ante tu comentario y tú alzaste una ceja.

—Lo orille a esto, no confié en su palabra, no… fue mi culpa que él saltara de la azotea —él siguiente silencio fue largo y profundo, le pediste por tercera vez que tomara asiento y por fin te obedeció.

Él miraba sus manos tratando de buscar las palabras para disculparse, contigo, con Sherlock, con él mismo. Pero no las encontraba; ¿Cómo podía disculparse por haber orillado a tu hermano a saltar? Y de cierta manera, él era culpable, pero no por los motivos correctos.

—Usted… ¿Cree todo lo que han dicho sobre mi hermano? —él alzó la vista, había duda, no estaba seguro de en qué creer.

—Sherlock no era una farsa, amaba los crímenes, amaba la emoción de atrapar al criminal, de entrar en su mente, de ver en dónde se ha equivocado, de demostrar que él era más inteligente que el asesino—asentiste, él entendía bastante bien la mente de tu hermano —pero él no era un psicópata Mycroft, él no era un asesino.

—Pero saltó.

Alzó la vista y te miró directamente, esperando, buscando, pero sin encontrar nada, solo asintió.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Te levantaste y caminaste sintiendo la mirada del Inspector sobre tu espalda todo el tiempo, serviste dos copas de whisky antes de mirar el mensaje de tu hermano y volver a sentarte.

_Prométeme que cuidaras de ellos, de todos_.

Alzaste la vista lo suficiente como para poder ver su mirada sobre ti, y asentiste recargándote en tu silla.

—Está bajo investigación por ayudar a mi hermano—solo sonrió—su esposa está peleando la custodia de sus hijas, usted sabe que el jurado se inclina siempre por dar la custodia a las madres, aun y cuando su esposa le fue frecuentemente infiel —cerró los ojos antes de reírse—Esta a punto de perder su trabajo y su familia.

—Tu hermano saltó de la azotea de San Bart's—tomaste un trago antes de responder.

—Sherlock te consideraba más un hermano que a mí. —Él alzo la vista y tú le sonreíste a la copa antes de volver a tomar. —Me pidió que te cuidara—. Él te miró directamente a los ojos antes de reír y murmurar una maldición muy por debajo, e inclinó la cabeza para mirarte directamente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo aferrarme a ti?—Lo miraste unos largos minutos.

_Sí, yo cuidare de todos hasta que vuelvas._

-no tienes de que preocuparte—guardaste lentamente el celular dentro de tu saco antes de mirarlo—puedes aferrarte a mi—

_Y cuida la dieta._

* * *

Me disculpo si no parecia realmente un Mystrade, pero digamos que es solo el comienzo de algo extraño c:

Mi idea sobre la cancion era en realidad mas sombria y larga y mucho mas retorcida, pero surgio el detalle de que saldre en 3 horas de viaje a la casa de mi tio que esta a 6 horas en carro y tenia que publicar esto ya, entonces, salio esto. Disculpa Angel si no era lo que querias, si puedo escribire el One-shot pronto... o algun dia c:

En fin, mil gracias por leer esto c:

_Tenshi_

P.D: Mycroft is Lestrade's Division


End file.
